My Wolf Pup, Jacob
by Mitsuki2185
Summary: I know I told her that she should be with Mike or someone…well human to say the least, but I didn’t actually expect her to take my advice. Edward is devastated after Bella chooses Mike over him. He soon seeks the comfort of a mysterious wolf pup.Semi-AU
1. Regrets

*******

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn…no matter how much I wish I did *pout* oh the fun things I would make Edward and Jacob do. Muahahaha!

A/N: My first Twilight/non-anime fanfic ever. I haven't read the books in a while, but I have read all the books (and seen the movie, I'm one of the dedicated fans). This fanfic only barely follows the original plot of the book.

**IMPORTANT: This takes place in a semi-AU. No one has met Jacob yet. Except for Bella when they were younger.**

*******

Chapter 1- Regrets

**I know I told her that she should be with Mike or someone…well human to say the least, but I didn't actually expect her to take my advice.**

I now sat in my usual place in the lunchroom staring at her from across the room. She was sitting next to Mike Newton, laughing and socializing like she was one of _them._ I desperately hoped that it was all only an act, just some sick twisted kind of joke. But when she looked up and our eyes met for a brief second, I realized that the Bella Swan I had loved for so long was just a fabricated story. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as she averted her gaze and went back to clutching Mike's arm as she called him disgusting pet names and earned glares from both me and Jessica alike.

I didn't realize that someone had been calling my name until Emmet waved his hand in front of my face in an attempt to capture my attention.

"Dude, you should just forget about her." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked around me at the rest of the people sitting at my table and realized that they all had the same look on their faces. It was full of pity and I knew that they had seen me staring at her. I looked away and tried to sound nonchalant as I explained to them that I needed to go out for some fresh air. They all just nodded, thinking the same thing, but not daring to say it aloud…or at least not while I was still around that is.

I walked at a leisurely pace towards the exit, but as soon as I was out of sight, I bolted taking full advantage of my inhuman speed. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. All I knew was that I had to get away.

I don't know when I got to the clearing or how long I had been there. There were a lot of things I didn't know lately and my perfect façade was crumbling now that I could no longer live in blissful ignorance.

A tear fell down my cheek and I cursed under my breath scolding myself for my weakness.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of small padded paws carefully placing steps to make minimum noise. I looked up slowly to see the dark eyes and russet colored fur of a wolf pup. It stared at me for a moment before cocking its head to the side as if asking a question.

I hastily wiped my tears before I remembered that it was only a wolf pup. I looked away embarrassed before turning back to said animal that now nudged my shoulder with its snout. I took this to be a comforting gesture and wrapped my arms around the creature's neck in a hug. I didn't care how odd it seemed, I needed a hug and somehow hugging this wolf pup made me feel just a tiny bit better.

At first the pup had tensed at my sudden embrace, but now he (I'm think it's male, but I can't be too sure, checking seems kinda awkward at this point) relaxed beneath my firm hold and just let me hug him.

We stayed like that for a while before I let go, only to have him rest his head in my lap. I didn't mind much and simply stroked his fur gently as I stared blankly ahead.

"Jacob." I whispered. I wanted to give him a name and the name seemed to suit him well.

He looked up at me with questioning eyes before moving his head in what almost seemed to be a nod. But that's ridiculous right? Wolf pups can't nod. But on the other hand, if vampires can exist... maybe I'm just reading into this too much.

I smiled as I scratched behind his ear and he rubbed his head against my hand affectionately in response.

And then I finally started to cry.

(READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WORK EVERYTHING OUT, SO I'M SORRY THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT EDWARD CAN'T CRY, BUT I EXPLAIN IT IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHO ACTUALLY READS THE AUTHOR'S NOTES (I don't always) SO I PUT IT HERE WHERE YOU'LL NOTICE IT. SO THERE. IF THERE'S ANYTHING QUESTIONABLE ABOUT THE CHAPTER, I'LL ANSWER IT IN THE AUHTOR'S NOTES.)

*******

A/N: Hmmm, I feel like I'm making Edward too…feminine. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for the extremely short and really suckish quality of this chapter, but I've just kinda had this idea in my head for a while so I thought that maybe I should type it up and share it with some of the other yaoi fangirls who share my passion for boyxboy.

P.S. Please review and tell me how well (horribly awful) I did.


	2. New Student

*******

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never did. Never will. Wish I did. But I won't.

A/N: It seems that people actually like this fanfic! I'm so happy *prances around room*. And to **Pace1818 **since you asked, I updated and this chapter is officially (as officially as someone like me can make it) dedicated to you. Enjoy. Oh and someone pointed out to me that Stephenie Meyer's vamps can't cry. I'm soooo sorry, I totally forgot, but on the other hand, this is an AU, not sure if that covers my slip-up, but oh well.

*******

Chapter 2-New Student

School was boring as usual. I sat through the same classes and listened to the same boring lectures that I had listened to again and again, day after day for the past century almost. I almost felt like I was actually going to die from boredom. From the few things that a vampire could 'supposedly' die from I wondered why boredom was not on the list next to stakes, sunlight, holy water, and my personal favorite, garlic. Sure we vampires are granted superhuman strength, speed, looks, and not to mention ever-lasting life, but seriously…garlic? What kind of lame weakness is that?

So wrapped up in my angsting, I didn't notice the person before me until they cleared their throat to speak.

I looked up uninterestedly and sized him up, taking in his tall, lanky frame and the russet color of his skin. My eyes drifted upwards, noticing his long, dark hair that he kept tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, before coming to rest on his dark, chocolate colored eyes.

He looked oddly familiar. I tried to remember where I had seen him before or if I had ever even met him. Nope. Even with my excellent memory, I couldn't remember him, but as I stared I got the feeling that I actually did know him.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I realized that he had said something.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"I asked you if I could sit here." he reiterated. His voice was deep and soothing with hints of cracking, signaling that he had just recently gone through puberty. I snickered inwardly at this thought. As he said this, his face lit up showing excitement and friendliness.

I said nothing, searching his thoughts for anything harmful, staring him down as I did so. Even under my intense gaze, his smile never faltered. His mind was extremely simple, only worrying about a project in science and whether the lunch in his hands was 'edible' (not that he wouldn't eat it even if it were inedible) and other 'normal' things.

"Fine." I sighed.

He eagerly took his seat next to me, smiling all the while. Quite creepily I might add.

"Is there something that you want from me?" I asked only the slightest bit annoyed by this seemingly eternally happy being beside me.

"I was just wondering if you were going to eat." he replied.

I didn't reply and only shoved my tray in front of him, noticing the way his face lit up as I did.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, take it. I'm not that hungry anyways."

It didn't long for both trays to be completely emptied of the food they had contained earlier and so we sat there in an awkward silence…for five minutes.

"That was fast."

"Ehehe. Yeah, I get really hungry."

We sat in silence for a few more seconds until Bella walked into the cafeteria. I knew right away that it was her just from her scent alone. When I looked up to meet a pair of almond brown eyes, my suspicions were confirmed.

"It was lovely talking to you…er…"

"Jacob."

"Yeah, Jacob, but I think I'm going to leave now."

I made my way out the door and was about to run all the way to the clearing, but was stopped when I heard Jacob's voice calling after me.

"Wait!"

I snapped my head around to look at him and was greeted with the sight of his face only centimeters from my own. I froze momentarily drawn in by his familiar eyes.

"I-I d-don't even know your name." he managed to stutter.

"It doesn't matter." I said coldly before tearing my gaze from him and running off at a pace that I hoped seemed fast for a human.

As soon as I was sure that he couldn't see me anymore, I sped off to the only place where I could be truly alone.

*******

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like that was where I wanted to leave off.

P.S. I kinda want to concentrate on this new fanfic that I'm writing for D. Gray-man (an anime that I'm obsessed with) and might (emphasis on might) put all my other works on hold, but if I do I want to upload a few more chapters on this one (sorry I haven't been updating lately) so that you guys will at least have something. Sorry for the extremely late update (I'm hoping to update again soon).


	3. If Wolf Pups Could Cry

*******

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Edward, Jacob, or Twilight.

A/N: I actually didn't think this would become a fanfic. The first chapter was just the babblings of my mind. My friend, Bel-san, and I were sitting in Physics one day gushing about Edward x Jacob, and then this popped into my mind and it actually took me a while to put this onto paper (?). And now, it's a full-fledged multi-chapter fanfic with surprisingly a lot of hits (more than I thought there'd be). And I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, but I don't have any internet connection at the moment, and by the time I get home, I'll probably be working on the next chapter. So the thank you's by username will have to wait until next chapter.

*******

Chapter 3- If Wolf Pups Could Cry

I sat on the farthest edge of the clearing, leaning against one of the many deciduous trees that lined the meadow, and wallowed in my own self-pity. It was only minutes later that the wolf pup showed up again.

"Jacob." I whispered and he came closer in response as if he knew that I was calling his name. I reached out my hand and patted his head, "Good boy."

He gave me what I thought of as the equivalent of a snort. I cocked my eyebrow at him questioning the gesture. He smirked a wolfish grin, well as much of a grin that could be considered as such from an animal. His grin reminded me a bit of the Jacob from earlier. What a coincidence that the two should have the same name and facial expressions, not to mention the eyes…

"No, it couldn't be." I thought aloud. At this the wolf pup tilted its head in the same manner as the first time we met and then proceeded to scratch behind its ear like a dog (1).

I stared at him before bursting out into laughter at the odd behavior of this wolf, all thoughts of him being the other Jacob disappearing from my mind. I hadn't laughed this hard in ages, well since Bella left me. It startled him a bit at first, but soon enough he fixed his gaze upon me never glancing elsewhere as he slowly inched forward. My laughter died down and I held his gaze wondering why he stared at me so. My silent question was answered as I felt the warm, wetness of the pup's tongue on my cheek. I tensed and realized that he was trying to lick away the tears that weren't there but would be if I could cry.

"If wolf pups could cry," I asked him, "would you cry for me?"

He looked at me with a pained expression and lifted his head back as if howling to the moon (which wasn't there because it was daytime). And I knew that he was indeed crying for me.

I looked helplessly at the wolf pup and he looked back at me in understanding. He lay down beside me, resting his front paws and head in my lap and I began to pet him rhythmically. This calmed me down immensely. We stayed like that for hours as I told him about Bella and my family and the fact that I was a vampire, along with all the problems and complications that came with each of the three topics.

His warmth seeped into me, warming me not only physically, but emotionally as well. I didn't even notice when he fell asleep. And soon I fell asleep as well. (3)

*******

A/N: And there it is. Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Wahh, these chapters are so short! This chapter just kinda came outta nowhere. I couldn't connect to the internet, so I opened Microsoft word and started typing. But I do have to admit that I took a nap in the middle of the chapter.

I'm not sure if wolves can actually do this or not, but Jacob is trying to convince Edward that he's not human. So he acts like a dog, even though he's a wolf (werewolf/shapeshifter that turns into a wolf). He's just kinda weird that way in this fic.

Okay, so I figured it out. He's crying, but tears aren't falling. He's not actually crying in the physical sense, just the emotional sense.

Okay, so I totally forgot that he couldn't sleep either. But hey, apparently he wasn't able to er…conceive either, so yeah. He might as well be able to like nap or something. Just think of it as a state of meditation where his mind is separated from his body and he's totally unaware of his surroundings, so he's not actually sleeping, he's meditating, but it's easier to write sleeping rather than meditating and so much less confusing.

P.S. I also drank like buckets of cherry kool-aid. I don't know why this is important, but it's not so I'm just going to go back to watching Iron Chef. Hmm…I should really get a catch phrase for saying goodbye.


	4. WTF

*******

Disclaimer: Tsk tsk. Just the word 'disclaimer' should be enough. Obviously I don't own it, which is why I'm writing this fanfic.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like ages and school started up again so here I am writing fanfiction to procrastinate.

*******

Chapter 4- WTF

I awoke to a very pleasant warmth surrounding my usually ice cold body. Perhaps it was just that I was colder than the usual mortal being, but this person felt more than unusually warm to me.

-_Wait, person_?- the thought finally registered in my head. Someone was wrapping their arms around me, holding me in a gentle yet strong and firm embrace that made my skin tingle on contact.

My eyes snapped open as I twisted my whole upper body to glare at the person who dared take advantage of my meditative state. My own golden yellow eyes were met with warm chocolaty brown eyes.

It was then that I realized that I was in the arms of the new student, Jacob. And after a few more seconds I realized that I was in the arms of a very _naked _new student, Jacob. And to top it all off, he was smirking.

WTF?

_____________________________________________________

"Okay, now let's get this straight." I started pacing around the edge of the clearing.

"But I don't like straight." interrupted Jacob.

"That better have not been a pun."

"…"

"As I was saying, what the hell were you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"You interest me."

"Why?"

"Because, you're the only bloodsucker I've met who can feel emotions."

"What about the other one's you've met?"

"Umm…okay, so maybe you're the first one I've actually met."

"…idiot."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Technically I'm a shape shifter, but I guess you can call me a werewolf too."

"Were you that wolf pup that comforted me yesterday and today?"

"Yeah…wait, pup?!"

"Yeah, P-U-P."

"Grrrrrr."

"Oh, shut up."

"…Mosquito."

"Mutt."

"Parasite."

"Bitch."

"Babe."

"…WhAt?!"

"Eherm…nothing."

"Okay, now why were you naked?"

"Well, when I shift I have to take off my clothes or else they get ruined and so when I shift back, I'm naked."

"…and why were you hugging me?"

"Cause you're sexy."

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Why, is it too soon?"

"Too soon?"

"From your break up with Bella."

"Don't bring her into this." I shouted immediately stopping in my pacing.

"She was a whore." he said getting up.

"No she wasn't." I glared him down.

"You're still in love with her." he took a step in my direction.

"No I'm not." my glare started wavering.

"You're in denial." he advanced two more steps.

"I don't need love." I replied, my voice betraying my words as it wavered.

"You yourself don't even believe those words." he was standing right in front of me, caressing my cheek with his warm calloused hands.

"I'm not gay." I tried.

"We'll see." he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I-I don't want you." I pleaded.

"Now that right there is a goddamn lie." he smirked before crashing his lips onto mine.

*******

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update and extremely short chapter, but that's where I wanted to leave off the chapter. I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out, because that never works. But there will be more chapters. I finally got past my writer's block and I finally have a plot idea! So stay tuned for the next chapter of My Wolf Pup, Jacob.

P.S. Me and my friends lost the Halloween Costume contest. We went as Alice in Wonderland. And we lost to Batman & Spiderman together (yaoi!) it was so generic, and a guy dressed as a blue crayon. Special shout out to Belsan815 who was my Mad Hatter in the contest (I was Alice). Next year we're going to be Greek Mythology characters, can't wait to see how that turns out.


	5. Hunting

*******

Disclaimer: …nope.

A/N: Okay, so just so you guys know, I have no idea where this is heading (as usual), I never do.

*******

Chapter 5- Hunting

Okay, so I'll admit that I enjoyed the kiss. Maybe a little too much.

I shifted on the black leather couch I was now sprawled out on. After Jacob kissed me, I had taken off as fast as I could and arrived back at my house in seconds. I hadn't even looked back, but I feel that if I had, he would be staring at me even long after I had left.

_-Edward-_ called Alice's mind.

I walked downstairs and was met by Alice at the bottom of the steps.

"Tomorrow's going to be sunny. Do you want to go hunting with us?"

"Yes." I said a little too quickly. Hunting was exactly what I needed right now to get my mind off of Jacob. And the kiss.

"I know." said Alice beaming.

I turned to walk away when Alice stopped me.

"Edward," she whispered, "we're your family and we have been for some time. If there's something bothering you, you'll tell us right?"

When I didn't answer, she sighed and walked away shaking her head.

I felt slightly guilty as I walked back up to my room, but how could I tell my family that I was possibly gay, and for a werewolf no less? It was at times like these that I'm really glad I'm the one that can read minds and not vice versa.

Breathing in the fresh mountain air, I let out a deep sigh and tried to clear my mind. This was the perfect place to straighten things out. I thought back to Jacob, to Bella, to the kiss. My thoughts swirled about in a chaotic mess and I was left even more confused than when I had started out. My thoughts wrapped around the fact that Bella was actually gone. Not physically, but her emotional attachment was no longer there. Sure, I still had feelings for her, but…

Jacob.

My thoughts shifted to the ever-grinning idiot…that I…liked to a degree. And then I remembered the kiss. It had been rough and showed his lack of experience, but it was enjoyable, very enjoyable.

All these things whirled about in my head, making me dizzy and then it happened.

A wolf nearly the same shade as Jacob in his wolf form, but not nearly as big. It stared at me and as soon as we locked eyes, I knew it wasn't him. It wasn't Jacob. And I was…disappointed. In that instant I realized that maybe I could lov-

A large figure leapt upon it, wrestling it to the ground. I immediately recognized the figure as Emmet and I knew what he was going to do. Just as he was about to break the skin with his teeth, I pulled him off by the back of his shirt and wrenched him off the wolf, letting it escape. I spun around to face him and unleash my wrath upon him, before I realized that I had nothing to say.

He didn't say anything, but gave me an odd look as if he were analyzing me. I stared back at him, not sure what I was looking for when Jasper came over.

As soon as Jasper was in sight I relaxed a bit and the tension drifted away from me. I was sure that he was using his powers. There was an awkward silence before Emmet broke off into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, if you wanted the wolf for yourself, you could've just told me instead of throwing me off." he was still chuckling a bit, but I could tell that it was forced.

Jasper stared at me with the same analytical look that Emmet had given me seconds before. They knew something.

I narrowed my eyes at both of them. "What?"

"Nothing." they replied in unison.

I could've just as easily read both of their minds, if it hadn't have been for the unspoken agreement we had all come to terms on years ago. Never use your powers on an unwillingly family member.

I smelled him before I even saw him. I could hear his thoughts thinking about me, and I assumed that he was pacing on my front porch. The rest of the family noticed him too and stiffened. I looked at them and assured them that it was okay before I sped off ahead of them to meet him in front of my house.

He looked up as I approached and a smile spread across his face.

"Edward." he greeted.

"Jacob."

*******

A/N: Yeah, I know. That was way too short, but it's getting really late and I'm much too tired to keep writing or else I'm just gonna keep repeating the same words over and over and over and over and over and over again.

P.S. I'm going to try and update again soon. I'm kinda on a roll right now. I know where this story is heading. Or rather the general direction *cough* Edward and Jacob do it *cough* Maybe. We'll see.


	6. Bound By Unknown Forces

*******

Disclaimer: If only…

A/N: So, I'm back. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but some of you missed me right?

*******

Chapter 6- Bound By Unknown Forces

***********

** This is a flashback to what happened to Jacob after the kiss. The chapter after this will continue where I left off on chapter 5. I just thought that this was an important part, so here it is.**

***********

"See what happens when you go around kissing mosquitos?" chastised Sam as Emily handed Jacob an ice pack, "You get stung."

"Actually, mosquitos don't sting, I think you're getting bees and mosquitos…mixed up." finished Jacob quietly as he held the ice pack up to his eye and tried to avoid the glare directed at him from Sam. His eye was almost completely healed already, but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt.

"I can't believe he punched me." Jacob sulked.

"We can't believe you kissed him!" added in the rest of the pack.

"Well, for a cold-hearted vampire, he's hot." smirked Jacob.

"Stupid horny teenagers." muttered Sam as he went to go hug Emily as he did ritually, multiple times daily.

"So…what was it like?" asked Seth.

"Curious Seth?" teased Embry.

"N-no." blushed Seth, "It's just that none of us have ever kissed a vampire before, or a guy for that matter…right?"

There was collective agreement, although some was a bit more hesitant than others *cough* Embry *cough*.

"So…?" asked the youngest member of the wolf pack.

"Well…it was…wait, you guys are all okay with this?!"

"Well…" started Seth, "we all kinda saw it coming."

"…what?!"

"Jake, there's nothing you can hide from us, especially when we're all in wolf form , remember?" added Quil.

"It surprised us all at first…" spoke up Embry, "so we didn't say anything."

"But we had a lot of time to think it over." piped up Jared.

"…and then we decided that we really didn't give a fuck about what you thought about the bloodsucker." pointed out Paul.

"So you guys are seriously all okay with this? No joke?" asked Jacob almost pleadingly.

"Well, in the pack we share an extremely powerful bond, but I don't think it's powerful enough to ask something like that. Our bond would have to be much stronger for us to accept this." Sam said, his face grave and Jacob suddenly became tense and nervous, "We won't accept this if you're not completely serious about…Cullen. If you swear that you're serious, we'll swear to keep an open mind no matter what happens and we'll back you up under any circumstance. But you can't just swear. There's…a ritual ceremony passed down through generations and if we were to perform this ceremony right now, we would be bound by unknown forces to keep true to our word."

"But what happens if-" interjected Jacob.

"If we break this promise? It's very simple…we'll die." answered Sam solemnly.

Jacob's eyes widened immensely and his jaw almost dropped. A feeling of dread swirled in his stomach and he had to take a deep breath before he asked his next question, "What is this ceremony?"

"It's called…" Sam looked deep into his eyes almost as if searching him for any signs of doubt or uncertainty. Jacob steeled himself and looked back at Sam as if to say 'I'm ready, tell me'. The tension in the room was almost tangible as Sam leaned closer as if to not be overheard and Jacob leaned in closer too.

"A pinky swear." As soon as these words left Sam's lips a large grin spread across his face and Jacob nearly faceplanted at the fact that he had gotten so worked up. The room filled with laughter and he looked up to see that even Emily was giggling.

"So not funny guys." shouted Jacob indignantly, but even though he said this, he too found himself laughing and looking up he saw Sam extending his pinky.

"Pinky swear?" asked Sam using his other hand to clutch at his side.

"Pinky swear." said Jacob entwining his own pinky around Sam's as they beamed at each other.

Now that he had sworn that he was serious he knew he would have to talk to Edward again soon. His mind reeled a bit at the thought and his heartbeat quickened ever so slightly. _The sooner the better _he thought to himself, _I'll go visit him tomorrow_.

"So?" called out Emily, "Who wants muffins?"

Everyone cheered except Jacob who just groaned at Emily's odd obsession with muffins.

*******

A/N: So? Did you like it? I thought this chapter was much shorter than the others and on top of that, I'm extremely late on my update! And I can't say that I have any excuse other than my laziness, writer's block, and…the evil fortress of learning…school. So yeah, I'm extremely sorry!!!!!! T.T

P.S. Raise your hand if you actually read these author's notes. Okay, just checking.


	7. Mélange

*******

Disclaimer: if only.

A/N: Sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in…well, a really long time. I've kinda been a bit…distracted. But anyways, now that I'm stuck in bed with nothing to do but watch OnePiece or read/write fanfiction, I figured that's exactly what I would do. It's actually kinda embarrassing why I'm stuck in bed, you see…I'm not exactly the most coordinated person in the world. I somehow managed to sprain BOTH my ankles. It sucks, but at least they're not broken.

*******

Chapter 7- Mélange

***********

**RETURNING TO THE PRESENT**

_Review of what happened: Edward went on a hunting trip with the rest of his family to get his mind off things, but was reminded of Jacob with the appearance of a wolf. He finds himself even more confused than before and he returns home to find Jacob sitting on his doorstep. What an exciting turn of events! What will happen next? Not even I know! I just write this stuff down as I think of it._

***********

Back to Edward's POV

"Uh…" Damn it_._ I inwardly groaned at my sudden lack of finesse. "Lovely weather we're having today."

He just sat there, not saying a word but instead opting to stare at me with desire in his eyes. His eyes raked my body up and down, lingering in places and not missing a single inch. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and tried to cover my chest inconspicuously with my arms, but of course he noticed this and emitted a low growl of annoyance. In response, I stubbornly kept my arms up trying to obstruct as much of his view as possible and I turned my chin pointedly away from him. I carried on rambling about the weather even though I knew he wasn't listening. I knew he was still looking at me. I could feel it, his gaze almost tangible against my skin. It felt as though he were undressing me with his eyes and caressing me with his gaze. I glanced over briefly to see him licking his lips as though _he_ thought of _me_ as a delectable meal and not the other way around. I shifted uncomfortably under that stare. I felt naked. I felt vulnerable. I felt _violated_. And I hated myself for loving it.

I realized that I had run out of useless nonsense to talk about and was now just staring openly back at him. Those eyes. Brown. Like Bella's. But it hit me, that that was all they had in common. These eyes were different. More passionate. Smoldering.

I had been so caught up in the intensity of Jacob's eyes that I hadn't even noticed that I had long ago crossed the gap between us. The sight of my hand covering his eyes, blocking that all-consuming and erotic gaze, brought me out of my hypnotic state only to reveal the amount of space between us. Or rather lack thereof. I restrained myself from doing anything stupid before my brain could process this information and think of what to do about…well about me in his lap –not sitting, but _straddling_-, my chest pressed flush against his, and my hand still covering his eyes. I tried to process everything in my mind, but as soon as I took a deep calming breath my mind went on overload. I could smell the werewolf on him, it kind of smelled like dog, but a lot stronger. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. But beneath that, there was another layer to his scent. Now that I was closer, the werewolf smell was a lot stronger, but so was the other smell. I leaned in closer, towards his neck and saw him visibly flinch.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly, but I could still sense the underlying panic.

"Shut up. I have to see something."

"See what?"

"Well, not exactly see," I explained, "but something like that."

"O-oh. Okay." he said. I felt him tense up beneath me and I just barely caught his almost imperceptible gulp. What was wrong with him? Was I invading his personal bubble or something? You would think that he'd be humping my leg by now with the way he was talking and acting not just a few minutes ago, but yesterday as well.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. The werewolf smell burned my nostrils, but soon gave way to a sweeter, more refreshing smell. He smelled of…pine. Fresh, yet oddly…slightly sweet. And rain. It was an odd scent, it induced the feeling of rain, not just the smell. I could almost feel the cool droplets of rain landing on my bare skin, sliding down my neck as I looked up to the sky. I was standing in the middle of a vast forest of pines their sweet scent surrounding me. The fresh earth beneath me added to the mélange of scents, structure and support, it wove between the cool scent of the rain and the fresh scent of the pines to create a warmth about them so that the rain was not cold, but tingly and the pines weren't just fresh, but invigorating. These three scents became palpable before my very eyes in the form of colorful swirling mists of light shades of purple, green, and brown. They swirled together creating the perfect medley of Jacob. I closed my eyes as they wrapped around me, enveloping me in warmth and a bright, radiant, unidentifiable light.

I opened my eyes to a smooth expanse of russet skin that I recognized as Jacob's neck. Sometime during my daydreaming he had wrapped his arms around me in a…pleasant embrace. Although I would never admit that to him.

"Well isn't this pleasant?"

It took me a while to realize that it wasn't my voice that had said that aloud. After knitting my brows in confusion for a couple seconds, I realized that the voice didn't belong to Jacob either.

"Ahem." said another voice.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" asked yet another voice.

Shit. I know those voices.

*******

A/N: Dun-dun-DUN!!!!! Muahahahaha ! So, what do you think is going to happen now? Well, for once I actually do know what's going to happen! But I'm not going to tell you yet, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	8. I Trust You

*******

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, so no, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

A/N: Sorry for the long update.

*******

Chapter 8- I Trust You

"What were you thinking?" reprimanded Carlisle.

We know found ourselves in the family room. Jacob and I sitting on opposite sides of the couch as far away from each other as the black leather loveseat would allow. Carlisle stood before us, Esme sitting slightly behind him and everyone else standing around us.

"What, it's not like I was going to bite him or anything." I chuckled. They were taking this way too seriously.

Silence.

"You didn't think I was going to bite him…did you?" I asked, my chuckle dying, "You…you guys thought I was going to bite him!"

"Edward," started Alice gently, "your face was buried in his neck. What else were we supposed to think?"

"But I would never…" I looked around desperately, pleadingly. Did they really think that I would ever do something like _that_? That I would _allow_ myself to do something like that? Not one of them would look me in the eye. Not even…

"J-jacob?"

More silence.

**Flashback**

_ I leaned in closer, towards his neck and saw him visibly flinch._

_ "What are you doing?" he asked calmly, but I could still sense the underlying panic._

_ "Shut up. I have to see something."_

_ "See what?"_

_ "Well, not exactly see," I explained, "but something like that."_

_ "O-oh. Okay." he said. I felt him tense up beneath me and I just barely caught his almost imperceptible gulp. What was wrong with him? Was I invading his personal bubble or something? You would think that he'd be humping my leg by now with the way he was talking and acting not just a few minutes ago, but yesterday as well._

**Realization**

He thought I was going to bite him.

**Present**

"Why?" It came out as a whisper, but as I repeated it aloud, my voice grew in volume until I was shouting, "**WHY?!**"

Jacob just sat there solemnly and waited until I paused in my shouting before he spoke, "Why what?"

"IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BITE YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!" I was hysterical by now. Why was he so stupid? Does he really not value his life? What was he thinking? Is he insane?! Wh-

"Because I trust you." he said lifting his head to look directly at me.

He…trusts…me? I was left speechless, breathless even. And if my heart were still beating, it surely would've stopped beating right now. For some reason, this made me extremely…happy?

I tried my hardest to keep my composure, but I'm sure that something must have slipped through because one look at Jacob's idiotic grin and I knew that he knew I was happy.

"Sh-shut up. And wipe that stupid grin off your face." definitely NOT pouting as I said so.

"I trust you." he reiterated, that smile still on his face and growing wider by the second.

"You already said that." I replied, my imaginary heartbeat speeding up.

"I know, but you seem to like it." His Cheshire cat grin was beginning to get on my nerves. Or so I wanted to tell myself.

"Hmph. Why would I like it?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're hearing it from me." he winked flirtatiously as he said this.

And no matter what Jacob or even Alice says, my lip did not protrude ever so slightly and I did NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT POUT. Really.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." I growled as he scooted closer to me and turned my head pointedly away from him. Soon enough, I could feel his breath against my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I trust you."

I whipped my head around to look at him and realized that we were so close, our noses were touching.

"Ja-"

"Ahem." interrupted Carlisle, abashedly looking away.

"Yeah bro. We're still here ya know?" added Emmet

"Well, I think it's cute." contributed Alice.

I looked at Rosalie who just scoffed. And then Jasper…who just kinda stood there and didn't say a thing…like usual. And Esme was simply giving me one of those motherly my-son-is-growing-up-and-actually-interacting-with-people-like-a-normal-person-and-doing-normal-things-well-sorta-normal looks.

Great. Now my family thinks that I like him back. Wonderful. Yes, _thinks_. Not _knows _because knowing would imply that I did like him. Which I do not. What? I don't.

"I believe you now Edward." stated Rosalie, astonishingly everyone in the room, "I said I believe you. You weren't going to bite him, you were just…marking him. Possessive type, eh?"

What outraged me the most was that everyone seemed to accept this as a perfectly logical and feasible explanation.

"No! That's not it! I wasn't marking him! I was simply smelling him!"

_Even more_ silence. Damn it.

Until Emmet burst out laughing.

"Umm…that's kinda creepy." said Jacob, pulling away ever so slightly.

"You think _that's_ weird. Just be grateful that he's not allowed in La Push. He'd watch you while you sleep. Now that's creepy." informed Emmet as he tried to stop laughing.

"…Maybe I should leave…"

"No!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, even me. Until I realized that I was the one who said it.

"Well, if you insist…" said Jacob, his cheeky grin returning.

"I meant 'no' as in no I wouldn't." I desperately pleaded, trying to save face.

"Edward, we all know your track record with Bella. And yeah, you would." said Rosalie.

"Bella Swan?" asked Jacob, the slightest hint of…jealousy? in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. You know her?" Carlisle asked, everyone trying to conceal their surprise.

"Yeah, our dad's are best friends and she and my older sisters were childhood friends." he explained.

This bit of information was new to me. I had just assumed that Jacob had used her name in the clearing because he had heard around school that Bella and I had been dating. I didn't know that he knew her personally.

"Anyways," said Carlisle as he brushed off imaginary dirt from his pants and shoulders, "I guess we should leave you two alone. We had plans to go…do stuff…like, stuff that you don't like to do. So why don't you stay here with Jacob and we'll go…yeah…just…ugh. Whatever, c'mon everyone. I'm old and I can't handle this much awkward teenage pubescence in one room."

Everyone followed Carlisle out of the room as I sank further into the couch and buried my face in my hands.

I looked up when I thought that everyone except me and Jacob had left the room. Jasper was waiting in the doorway, waiting for me to notice him.

-_Don't forget to use protection. And just remember…that's my favorite couch. Don't ruin it.-_

I gave him the most evil and hateful glare I could muster, but he simply shrugged it off and left the room smirking. I flipped him the bird as soon as he turned around, but I'm certain he knew from the way he chuckled as he exited the front door.

If I could blush I would, but I don't think it matters if I can or not, because I know that right now, Jacob can tell that I'm blushing on the inside.

*******

A/N: Yeah, I know. Weak ending. But I'm kinda caffeine and muffin deprived right now. XP

I love Jasper, he's my favorite character.

P.S. I have no idea when I'll update next, but I read all your reviews today and was so motivated, I decided to write this chapter So thank you guys, for reviewing!

P.S.S. Should I turn this fic into an M-rated fic or keep it T-rated?


End file.
